The New Witch
by ice-dragon-123
Summary: The Charmed Ones new neighbor has a secret of her own.
1. AN Please don't kill me!

A/N= I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm not the only one working on this story. My editor, Colleen, is partly responsible. She wrote the first chapter. The rest is all me. Her account on FF.N is Queen of Elders and I'd like to thank her working on this with me. By the way, review her stuff. She's not going to write in them anymore if you don't review. Thank-you. 


	2. New Neighbor

The New Witch  
  
Piper Halliwell ran down the Manor Stairs yelling to her older sister Prue, "Hey, Prue! There's a moving van sitting in the driveway of the house next door!"  
  
"Really?" Prue answered, "New neighbors, I guess. Good thing you're married because now you can't go after him like you did with Dan."  
  
"For your information, I did not go after Dan. He came after me," Piper stated, "Anyways, it's a woman that's moved in."  
  
"Let me guess," Prue said, "You're going to bring a casserole to her as a housewarming gift."  
  
Piper talked as she walked over to the kitchen refrigerator, "Nope. I think I'm going to stick with something more original. How about Jell- O?"  
  
Prue laughed, "I don't think Jell-O is more original than a casserole, Piper."  
  
"Well," Piper stated as she searched threw the cupboards for a package of Jell-O, "It is for me."  
  
"OK, do whatever you want," Prue said.  
  
"Hey guys," Phoebe said as she breezed through the kitchen door, "did you know that there's a moving van outside of the house across the street?"  
  
"YES!" Prue and Piper said at the same time.  
  
Later that day, Piper headed to the house holding a large bowl of Jell-O salad. As soon as she reached the doorway, she rang the doorbell.  
  
The woman answered the door immediately, "Hello! Can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell. I live in the house across the street," Piper told her as she turned around to point at the Manor.  
  
As she pointed, she spotted a little girl riding her bike on the street with a truck coming straight at her. Without thinking of the consequences, she threw out her hands and froze everything on that block.  
  
Piper turned back around and saw that the woman wasn't frozen.  
  
"What the hell?" Piper wondered?  
  
"Oh, you're a witch too?" The woman asked. 


	3. Powers

Piper was shocked, "Um, well, yes," she stuttered completely regretting it as soon as it came out of her mouth. What if this is a warlock?  
  
"Why don't you come in?" The woman invited.  
  
Seeing no way to get out of it, she quickly moved the little girl out of the way and ran back to the house across the street.  
  
Later the woman introduced herself as Colleen O'Brien, "So, you can freeze time?"  
  
"Yes, it's called Temporal Stasis, I can blow things up too, Molecular Combustion it's called."  
  
"I can become invisible and shape-shift, glamour," Saying that, Colleen shifted into the exact likeness of Piper. It was sort of like staring into a mirror.  
  
As soon as Colleen had turned back Piper spoke, "Wow, don't let Phoebe see you do that," Piper was now convinced that Colleen wasn't a warlock, "She's been dying to have an active power. She gets premonitions and levitates."  
  
"Wait a minute. Phoebe. Piper. You don't have an older sister named Prue, do you?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Piper wondered.  
  
"You're the Charmed Ones!" Colleen squealed. I'm living across the street from the Charmed Ones!! 


	4. Demons

Piper laughed as Colleen gets up to make some tea, "Yeah, I guess you are. Just remember, very important that you don't-"  
  
All of a sudden she saw a ball of fire skim by her ear and blow a hole in the wall right next to Colleen who managed to grab the kettle of boiling water from the stove before it fell.  
  
Piper froze the demon and Colleen turned around and dropped the kettle and gasped when she saw the demon.  
  
She turned to Piper and said, "Unfreeze his head."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked, her hands ready in mid-air to blow him up.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Ok. If you're sure," Piper reluctantly flicked her hands at the demons head causing his face to unfreeze while his body remained frozen.  
  
"What the..." The demon stuttered looking confused when he saw Colleen looking at him expectantly.  
  
Colleen walked over to the demon and looked at him shaking her head, "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore," She said disappointedly.  
  
"What?" Asked Piper looking incredibly confused. 


End file.
